


Not-So-Horrible Bus Ride

by Sweatypuppy



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: F/M, don't expect much, really short, written on a busride home from school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatypuppy/pseuds/Sweatypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was gonnah add more to this but ended up just dropping it... Basically, Billy didn't first meet Penny at the Laundromat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-So-Horrible Bus Ride

He'd always sat by himself on the bus. Popping in headphones, adjusting his goggles, propping his knees up on the seat. It was the one time of the day when no one would bother than him, and he'd enjoy it.

"Can I sit by you? All the seats are full."

He jumped a bit, pulling an earbud out and staring up at the girl in front of him. Long, red hair, a sweet smile...

He scooted over, gesturing to the spot next to him before putting the headphone back in. He could feel his cheeks heating up, and he hoped she couldn't see it. A quiet giggle told him otherwise, and he sighed quietly, sinking in his seat a bit.

She was watching him. He could see her in the corner of his eye. He wished she'd just look away, so he could get a better look at her without seeming creepy... Was she older? She looked older. Maybe a year or two.

He let out another sigh, closing his eyes.

"A-am I bothering you? I could see if--"

"No, that's alright!" He chuckled nervously, sitting up again as he pulled out his headphones. "I mean... You can, uh, stay here. If you want." He cleared his throat, giving a sideways smile. She sent one back, nodding.

"Thanks... What's your name? I'm Penny." Penny... Wow, she even has a pretty name...

"B-Billy... It's Billy."


End file.
